User blog:Adelina Le Morte March/A few characters I wouldn't mind returning
While there are characters I feel MUST return (my personal top picks are Freya, Gilli, and maybe Tristan; I don't'' really want Alvarr to return because I don't like him, but at the same time I kinda do want him to return or at least get a mention because his fans seem so desperate for him to make a re-appearance and knowing what it's like to have a favorite character who comes like once or twice on the show and then we never hear from them again, I feel sorry for Alvarr's fans on that account...), I think there are a few others that it couldn't HURT to bring back. It might even be fun to see them again, provided they don't take away too much time from the main cast and more noteworthy/important guest stars and re-occuring cast. First up, Elena! I don't think she's that important to the story, but I do think she's an adorable, very likeable character. At least as cool a princess as Mithian and just as worthy of returning. I wouldn't even minded if ''she'd ''appeared in Another's Sorrow'' as the Princess Morgana used to lurge Arthur to his doom. Given, I think Mithian made more sense, though Elena's father and Uther were very close and I imagine Arthur saw him a lot growing up, so he might have been inclined to try and save him even more so than Mithian's father... Either way. Anywho, as it was ''Mithian who appeared in Another's Sorrow, and I'm not sure the series, so cram-packed with all these inter-reaching plotlines (some of which have to disappear from time to time; for instance, Morgana seems off her season 4 long hunt for Emrys in season 5, perhaps because there's currently no room for that subplot in the story right now), has room for a whole episode featuring the return of Elena as a major character. What I think would be really cute is if she appears, as a cameo, as a guest in Camelot at like a feast or something. I'd just love to see her again and see that she's still a friend of Camelot. We have so many re-occuring villians it would be nice to see more re-occuring good guys (and girls) in general! Also, I'm well aware that some fans thought Elena might be Lancelot's "Elaine", but as Lancelot's dead now I don't see that happening. Elena could end up with one of the other knights. I'd say Elena/Elyan, cuz their names look cute together, but alas he dead now too... Then there's George. Come on, admit it! You want to see him again, too, you know you do. The world's most boring manservant, contrasted with Merlin, world's most entertaining manservant. A cameo with this dude would be a hoot! Vivien! Is she still in love with Arthur? After all these years? The writers kinda cut her character out of the story after ''Sweet Dreams, so we may never know if we don't at least get a cameo. Also, she was FUNNY. It would be cool to see her again for that reason alone. Also, if they want to tie legends into it, in some versions, Vivien becomes Merlin's appretice and then tries (and usually suceededs) in killing him or at least putting him into a deep sleep. Frankly, though, since they already had Nimueh poison him, I think it would be better if they just had Freya come back and accidentally put him to sleep or something. Actually, my dream/ideal episode is one in which Morgana traps Merlin in an oak tree or the crystal cave and Freya has to go to Camelot in his place like the Lady of the Lake does in the legends. Of course, I doubt it will ever happen but, you know, whatevs. By the way, this blog-post in NO WAY implies I ship Vivien/Merlin! As a crack pairing it's funny but otherwise, I'm pretty much out! Well that's all I can think of for now, but I'm sure there's more. Who do you think should return (just for fun) but is not your number one "Must return" character? Category:Blog posts